Under A Paper Moon
by LunarLexicon
Summary: "Of all the things he knew, I never would have surmised that he'd ever willingly forfeit his heart... And I knew from that moment on, I would protect him. Even if it killed me..." Parallel Universe KH, this is pretty much an alternate take on the series. Organization XIII based. Rated M for swearing and later violence. (And possibly ZekuSai.)
1. The Daily Routine

Everything within the Organization was the same.  
>We all had fit into a routine.<br>I would make my way to the common room early to assign the day's missions.  
>Zexion would always be the first so show, followed by IV or V.<br>III always showed at the same time for his.  
>II, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII and XIII would show at some point after it.<br>Although II, IX and XII would attempt to avoid doing them, usually only when my patience ran out they'd start.  
>By this time it was about noon, I would make my way to the Superior's office and we would talk about what needed to get done.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>So we start with a short first chapter since I still suck at starting things!<br>This is more or less to get the ball rolling (also this has been reworked).**

Also for reference I believe that Sai'x would only really refer to Zexion and Xemnas by name normally. Otherwise if you get called by name you probably have done something.


	2. Along The Lines Of Punctual

Within the Organization it was clear when something happened to be amiss. Even more so when it was Zexion. It started when he ended up taking longer on missions. It was gradual, but after a while it was very noticable. He'd also return slightly disheveled. However he did complete his missions with the same punctuality as he always did. So I will refrain from saying anything for now.

_It only took a matter of a few more days before it became obvious that something was amiss._

Everyone else had returned and has been done for a few hours. Zexion still has yet to even RTC. It's simple recon, if anything he'd have been done very early. I made my way over to one of the lounge chairs to wait. After a short while a corridor opened and he stepped out, slightly more unkempt then usual. "Zexion."

"VII." He looked over and gave me a nod.

"Would you sit down for a moment? I need to run something by you." The schemer paused for a moment as if he was debating it, but he then turned and made his way over to the chair across from me.

"What might that be VII?" He sat down and crossed his leg, then his sapphire eyes met with my amber ones. He said nothing about me using his name rather than his number.

"You've been taking longer to do your missions." Zexion looked at me with a blank expression.

"...This leads me to believe that there is some type of problem then, no?" I couldn't tell him in a blunt matter without compromising my own dignity and I didn't want to sound like I was insulting him.

"It seems... that you've been issues with completing your missions." Zexion went comment back, but I motioned him to wait. "It's not that you aren't completing them, you return disheveled and you take a long time. Even when it's recon."

"Perhaps then you are sending me missions that are beyond _my_ skill set." I felt a frown form on my face, I did expect the sarcasm from him. But he still dodged my question.

"That is not what i'm saying. I'm asking if something is wrong with you." He leaned back a bit, his blank expression changing a bit. It felt like there were no longer a few feet between us.

"You're insinuating that I don't meet the standards." He sneered, "as far as I'm concerned there was never a time limit set for missions VII." Zexion moved his hand to rest on his chin, it was clear he was debating something now.

"That is not what I'm saying."My eye twitched.

"If it's not then what exactly are you saying VII?" I almost was ready to throw something at him, I felt my anger building up. I bit my lip in an attempt to oppress it. "Speak up now? It is you who wanted to speak to me."

After a brief silence I slammed my fist on the table, "Do you not notice that you return hurt?! From simple recon no less!"

I looked back to see that his expression changed back to the blank one he usually wore, "I do notice that, and you seem to forget that I injure easily."

Did he not get it? Or is he simply playing coy? I clenched my fist. "Are you ill?" I felt my breathing change, I was slowly reaching my boiling point.

"I am not VII."

"Do you have no concern for your own well being! It's important if you haven't noticed!"

"When did this happen? I was not aware that I mattered here. Or is that coming from _your master._" I saw my eyes go red and within a matter of seconds I almost wrapped my hand around his thin neck. I stopped myself right before hand and looked him right in the eyes again.

Had I or anyone else in this organization been able to understand how his mind works I would surmise that he'd be a bit surprised, however he simply looked back at me. Zexion let his hand fall to the armrest of the chair. "He is _not_ my master." What was I doing? "I have my own concerns."

Zexion raised his arm and pointed his index finger at me. "Then I would suggest you mind your own business VII. You have no need to involve yourself with my own affairs. If I happened to be ill I would have discussed this with IV." He leaned in a little closer to me, "So I suggest if you like your mind as is you leave me be. If I happen to fall 'ill' I'll make sure to let you know since you suddenly seem to care." I faltered after his statement, the thought alone was concerning as not one of us knew what he was capable of. But I swore I heard malice in his voice.

I stood up and attempted to regain my composure, "Fine." I walked away before I ended up hearing another remark, as I was leaving I heard him scoff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>I've reworked this chapter now as well.<br>I have a bit of a head canon that Zexion is somewhat sadistic and often uses sarcasm when it's not needed.**

**I also took a bit of a liberty in Saix's personality.**  
><strong>Also hey look the chapter is in one point of view only.<strong>

**I also made a reference to the Puppy/Dog! Saix that the fandom has come up with. I feel that some members could misinterpret the business partnership easily. However Zexion's just mocking him.**


	3. It was Unexpected in the Least

Of course, VI went right back to being his usual, fast punctual self. Almost as if nothing happened in the first place. Of course, I never expected the course of events that would follow. "Zexion, your report."

Zexion quickly returned to being punctual, as if nothing had happened in the first place. However that only made the future events more of a surprise. The illusionist walked through the corridor after returning from yet another recon mission. "Your report from the prior mission?"

"Of course, VII." He pulled the report out of thin air and handed it to me. "Anything else?"

"That would be all as of now." Zexion turned to leave, however it only took a few steps before his face almost connected with the floor. When I mean almost I was close enough to catch him before it did, Kingdom Hearts knows there would be hell to pay if he did get hurt further. I laid him down on his back to see if he was conscious or not. "Zexion...?" It seems like he wasn't. I picked him up, it's not often when anyone blacks out let alone Zexion of all people. Considering the situation I wasn't even sure what to do, I was more baffled than anything else. I suppose I should take him to Vexen, do I ask him? It's kind of pointless but I may as well. "Zexion, I'm going to take you to four."

"...Don't do that." I barely heard the schemer's response, but I realized that there was something laced in his voice that wasn't there before. I should take him to four, but why would he even consider not going? Is he hiding something? I can't take him back to his own room, since IV would check there... I don't need much sleep and I could keep an eye on him if I took him to my own room. I shifted Zexion in my arms so I could summon a corridor, once it was summoned I walked through it.

* * *

><p>I vaguely remember the feeling of falling, which leads me to believe that was what occured after my eyes closed against my will. It was a bit blurry of what happened after that, but I do remember being in the air. Held by someone? I did mumble an answer to whatever benign question I was asked, if that's what it was.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't quite remember falling back, but I did wake up in a room that was not my own. Someone had also removed my cloak, shoes and gloves at one point. <em>What even happened? I wasn't that tired before.<em> After a small struggle I opened my eyes to see one of the large bay windows that was standard to a bedroom in the castle. The light that came through the window seemed to do a good job of lighting the room. "Where am I...?"  
>"It certainly took you long enough to wake up, but at least you are up." I barely realized I even spoke, but it did confirm that the room I was in happened to belong to VII. I was now beginning to pinpoint his scent. "You nearly hit the floor after you gave me your report." I heard his boots click against the floor as he made his way over to the bed. "If you're wondering why you're here it's because you did not want me to take you to four." That was probably what I answered. VII perched himself on the edge of the bed.<p>

I looked over to him, his eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. He carried a "calm" demeanor but his eyes directly contradicted that. _Worry. Concern. Anger. _How funny that his eyes show the emotion he cannot feel. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it, the very same person who was about to asphyxiate me is now concerned about me. "You seem like you've got something to say VII."

"What is wrong with you? You don't just black out like that." He certainly was blunt.

"I'm fatigued." Which I knew was a lie.

"So you show no signs and then black out?"

"Yes."

"Liar." The same emotions in his eyes could now be heard in his voice. I don't have a clue why he would be so "angry" with me.

"Tell me something that we don't already know."

"You've been in and out of delirium and unconsciousness for about three days, I'm pretty sure that's not from fatigue." Why was he even "worried" about me? I'm under the impression he wants me dead so he can move up in rank.

"What?" _Three days? _It didn't even feel like that long to me.

"You've had a fever and in your state of delirium you talked about some scientific formula."

"So you've got me there." I went to sit up, however I stopped in the process when I felt a sharp "pain" run up my spine. The spelled bandages were loose.

"Spill it Zexion."

"You act like i'm hiding something."

"If you, the Cloaked Schemer of Organization XII were not hiding something it would be a paradox." We both know he's right. "Plus you stopped trying to sit up and lost what little color you had on your face."

"What makes you think I'd divulge anything like that to you?"

"I'll get four if you don't."

"Yes because that would absolutely make me want to tell you then." I slid back down, since it was clear that I was not going to be sitting up.

He let out a sigh and sat there for a moment. "Zexion, why are you even wearing spelled bandages?" I could sense that he was "annoyed" by me.

"I'm injured." Tch. It's easily been nine years since I got those scars.

"Yet you denied this before?"

"It's an old injury."

"How old?"

"Why do you care?"

"Can I not inquire on your well being? It seems like this injury is hindering your work."

"So that's what this is? Take in the injured schemer and pester him on why he can't do his missions 'quick' enough?" I scoffed, how typical. I heard VII exhale, it was clear that sarcasm did not sit well with him in this instance. I looked back over to the window.

"Perhaps there's more than what you think this time Zexion."

"You act like you know more than you do." I felt my words come out in a slur as I began to slip into unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>I've redone this chapter as my writing style has changed and it was bothering me. Plus, both of them were a bit OOC to me.<strong>

**The chapter is a bit longer now and a few things changed.**

**As far as Vexen's concerned, nothing against him, I just see him as "Oh? someone's ill? Let me check this out. With my scalpel." I personally think he would not hesitate to experiment on someone. Even if it was Zexion.**

**Hurrah! Minor Plot Progression.**


	4. A False Hope

I placed Zexion back down, since he inevitably passed out again. This better not be like the last three days. Although those bandages are a whole new matter. They weren't hiding an injury, for it would have most likely needed to be changed by now. Plus they were spelled, which was highly unusual. Even for him. I got up and returned to my desk, trying to clear my thoughts. What he was saying earlier... It's not an equivalent exchange. You need two to barter for it. One if you get lucky. What the hell is he saying? Those spells though, they're bind spells. Why in Kingdom Hearts would he need a bind spell? I ran my fingers through my hair. "...Just what are you doing Zexion?" I got up, sitting still was not helping. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts... Our saving grace. "What the hell are you doing..." I couldn't explain why I was upset with him for hiding this. I couldn't explain why I wanted to ensure he was better... Yet I wanted to make it right. However that could be done...

* * *

><p><em>"Superior?" <em>

_"Yes Saix?"_

_"Why are we here?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean. I've gotten a "second chance" at life. I want to know._

_"To complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas's gloved hands reached out towards the sky. "To return to being whole." He turned on his heel quickly. "So we, the supposed forsaken can live again."_

* * *

><p>Those words seemed to bother me... It seems they were talking about a similar situation... Zexion was one of Ansem's apprentices... Yet, I doubt my purpose even more than before. XIII is helping us progress. I jumped a bit at the rustling of sheets, for Zexion had stirred. "What I said to you in delirium, what was it?"<p>

I'd rather him tell my why he was wearing spelled bandages, but one can only hope for such an easy conversation with Zexion... "You muttered something about some equivalent exchange thing. Something about a two to one barter, I don't really know..."

"Was that all I said?" He pulled himself up, with what seemed like a decent amount of effort.

"Yes. Would it have to do with those spelled bandages?"

"Perhaps." It wasn't an actual answer, but it was more than I was expecting.

I sat back down on his bed, looking him in the eye. "Why are you hiding this? Whatever this is."

"Why do you suddenly seem to care VII?" Hell if I knew.

"Is it an issue for one to be bothered by someone's well being?"

"Well. If you take by the facts that the cold uncaring diviner has gone from minding his own business to choking me to watching over me as soon as I lose consciousness and not telling the Superior or four upon my request then i'd venture to say yes." There it is again, the fact that I want to wrap my hands around his neck and at the same time I don't want to...

I sighed, not sure how to respond. "...Zexion, are you hiding something from the Superior?"

He fell silent for a second, looking for the words to say. "What good would it do me if I told you? You'd tell me off to him almost immediately." Except I wouldn't.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, in a gentle way that I had never thought possible from me. The words left my lips before I even knew what I was saying. "Why are you doing this? You're hurting your self for what reason? Why Zexion? To what end... "

* * *

><p>I stared back blankly at Seven as soon as he finished speaking. First he's telling me that I need to do my missions faster, now he's doting over my private matters? I'm not so sure I didn't hit the floor. "I have my reasons. Even if I was hiding something that should be- so to say, kept away from certain members... What do you have in wanting to know it?" Now that I think about it, there was quite a decent amount of "concern" in his voice.<p>

His grip tightened on my shoulders, most likely going to leave a bruise. Seven looked over to the window, and in that moment it was clear. It was the words that had been left unsaid that told me the most. I swallowed, knowing that one wrong word could cause him to snap my shoulder right out of its socket. "Is it so wrong to care? For supposedly incapable of feeling emotion we are such fragile creatures..." The unwavering calm in his voice concerned me. "It's almost like we have a tougher time being no one than actually existing..." He looked back at me, avoiding eye contact.

"...Seven..." What was he doing... I've never seen him like this again he doesn't usually decide to help when someone manages to get an injury...

"Tell me. Zexion. Tell me everything about your past." I froze up at the statement, since I'm not the one that gets asked about my past.

"No." The two of us sat there, in silence. No words, just gazing at the other. Waiting for the next move.

* * *

><p><em>The silence was unnatural, the small creature we'd called a heartless dove straight at Xehanort, knocking him down and claiming it's prize: his heart. After a moment of shock the remaining five of us went to get away from this threat. It didn't take long for me to realize why this happened, it was entirely intentional. But for what means? Of course it wasn't an equivalent exchange and that means we'd now be the ones to pay for it. Two lives for one artificial heart. I jumped at the sound of Dilan's lance being swung and I dashed over to the notebook where those meticulous, deadly notes were handwritten. After leaping up a few times to grab it, I was successful... even though I knocked down a vial by accident. I stood frozen in place for a moment or two. "Wait! Dilan where's Ienzo?!"<em>

_"Even! He probably high tailed it out of here when the thing lunged at Xehanort."_

_"Dilan, I can't just leave the boy here."_

_"We have to go. Now." I heard another inhuman sound. This time it was Braig. Fortunately Dilan and somehow Aeleus had managed to pull him away._

_A voice that I was presumed to be incapable of spoke. "It's this it's after..." I looked at the delicate vial, the small heart encased within. Of course, I ran. If I got to the top of the tower it's likely that I can avoid the darkness for a bit longer. This was vivid, I ran up the stairwell books and vial clutched to my small being. At the top balcony, I looked out (which I regret) to see the darkness, claiming the world that was once my home. I set the rune I had remembered from a book. Light. That way I had a minor barrier. "How do I get rid of it?" Then it hit me, I could bind these cursed things to something... or someone. I looked over to the vial and notes in my hand, do I have any other choice? I closed my eyes and remembered the strong binding spell from one of Master Ansem's spell books._

_What felt like an eternity later I fell onto the ground, tired and gasping for air. Did I mess up? I felt... heavier. "Ienzo... What are you doing?" I slowly sat up, looking up to the source of the voice only to see something that looked a lot like Xehanort. I didn't dare look at the vial now, if it was empty then i'd be a fool to look. I simply made eye contact with him and I didn't speak, I hadn't talked in a long time and there was no real need to now. He moved closer to me, his foot stopping when it hit something and sent it rolling. The vial rolled right to me and I quickly picked it up, clutching it to my chest. "Now dearest Ienzo, would you happen to know where the experiment has gone?" I swallowed and heard a high pitched scream, presumably Even's. "It's a very important thing." I still refused to say a word. "__It worked. I know, there was an artificial heart. The door to darkness is real! " He almost spun around but his amber eyes stopped, and looked at my chest. Where both my own heart and the empty vial lay. His "tone" of voice changed. "What happened here?" I slowly got up. __Pretending__ to be scared. I was ready to throw the vial for him to fetch it like the twisted monster he now was. "Ienzo." I took a step back. He took a large one to close the distance. "Why are you holding an empty vial?"_

_"I destroyed it."_

_He looked a little surprised from hearing me speak, "you what?"_

_"I destroyed the research. __It's gone. The hearts, the research. Gone Xehanort. It's all __**gone**__." I don't know where the courage came from, but I welcomed it._

_"You didn't. No, you couldn't of..." He was getting closer to me now, the anger clear. _

_I can't recall what happens next, but somehow, I heard a voice. Such a lovely, gentle voice. I listened, it gave me a choice. To give up my heart. That's just what I had done. Then it all faded to black..._

* * *

><p>"...Zexion?" I was almost nervous to say a word, for Zexion hadn't moved his gaze (other than an occasional blink) for a good forty minutes.<p>

"Yes, Seven?" His sapphire eyes met with mine.

"What exactly happened in Radiant Garden?"

He gave me what I hadn't expected. "It's a long story..."

After what seemed to be an eternity, I came to learn that the superior was just using us. Just for his own will. Kingdom Hearts could never return the hearts, it only turned them in to an instrument. One that when complete, it would be in Xemnas's hands. Zexion showed me, Ienzo's final memories. The binding of it, I saw the bandages removed. What seemed to be simple mana marks were the destruction of a world. I brushed my fingers over one of the markings, causing Zexion to straighten his back. But I saw it. A fragment of the research... Of all the things he knew, I never would have surmised that he'd ever willingly forfeit his heart... And I knew from that moment on, I would protect him. Even if it killed me... "Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this hurting you?"

"That, is a question that I myself am unable to answer."

"I'm going to write you off."

"What?"

"You're not leaving this castle like this."

"Who gave you the forsaken right to do that?"

"I did, I'm not leaving either, and you know what, I want this to end. All of it. I've been living in a false reality… Is there a way to prevent Kingdom Hearts from being complete?" I pulled him closer to me, protectively, like how a child would hold their favorite toy.

Surprisingly, Zexion had yet to move. "Not from what I recall."

It was terrifying, yet peaceful all at once. I no longer knew why I was "alive". I no longer cared. All I knew is that I wanted to stop Xemnas from completing Kingdom Hearts... I wanted to see the Superior fall to the darkest depths of hell. You know what? I want to take the sorry bastard there myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A whopper of a chapter.**

**With the actual reason to the plot. OTL**

**So if you haven't gotten it. (Or fully understood it.) Ienzo in his final hour or so of life, took all the research that the six of them had done and bound it to his soul. Because he realized Xehanort had caused destruction for his own gain. So Ienzo took it into his hands to stop it.**

**Also clearly Xemnas has no idea about Zexion having the research bound to him.**

**Here's the part where Saix changes his opinion. About Everything. **

**Also, the italics would be flashbacks. **

**So that is all.**


	5. Fabricating

After a long pause in our conversation I spoke again."Seven if i've been here for three days, how has no one noticed it?"

"I simply told them something came up and I needed you to do reconnisance on it."

"That was clever of you, I must say I didn't expect it. Although I would need to hand you a mission report of a mission that I did not to."

"I handle the reports so in this case there's no need for you to hand me one. The 'issue' was resolved."

"Well played." I attempted to pull myself up again, this time I had more success. I noticed the bandages were loose. I needed to focus on something else, it was obvious in this state I was having difficulties with controlling my element. "I assume it's a week long affair then? Leaving four days of that left."

"Yes, you may stay in here for the duration of it. I don't sleep and I have paperwork to finish."

"How are you not done?" I searched for my coat, after a moment VII picked it up from it's spot over the edge of the baseboard and handed it to me. "Thank you."

"No problem, and i've been busy keeping an eye on a delirious schemer."

"It's almost the end of the month, i've only taken up a mere three days of that."

"Shut up."

"It's rude to insult your peers VII."

"Even when they happen to be younger than you?" He sighed.

"Yes."

"It's rude to insult your peers."

"Of course Seven. A good plan takes time, and careful observation." At this moment I perched myself on the edge of his bed, he turned his chair to face me.

"Well. Why don't you already have a plan? Since you are in fact the person who does most of the planning on how the organization is run."

I cupped my chin with my hand, crossing the other one over my torso. "Now, I never said that there was never a plan. I just said the plan changed. It has to be revised." My next guesture was towards the window. "The Superior will not tolerate any sort of mutiny, or and sort of betrayal. So this plan will have to be done in secret, in the darkest depths of the shadows." Seven looked over to the window, his expression now blank, much different. "We must make him believe we still want to complete our mission to _complete_ Kingdom Hearts."

"I suppose you're right." He looked back over to me, unsure of a lot. It was very clear. I had exposed the false deity and shown him a new light. He was doubting everything he was told to be right.

* * *

><p><em>Codex Entry: 001 - Untitled.<br>Why do I even write these?  
>Vexen says that it's "healthy". Do we even have to worry about that?<br>Well. This week was just __**wonderful**__,  
>Everything I knew was complete bullshit.<br>I would really love to smash the superior's face in.  
>Well. That would be an understatement honestly.<br>Hm.  
>It's odd. The same exact reasons for my dislike towards him are the same reasons I should not trust Zexion.<br>However, I saw it. Not just his memories, or the data. I saw past the Schemer's facade. And it scared me.  
>It truly, and honestly scared me.<br>Zexion doesn't often show emotion (well, minus the blank/calmness, sarcasm and sass).  
>And It's clear, that this needs to end.<br>I don't feel pity, or sympathy.  
>I see the truth, and two paths.<br>Keep living a lie, or be set free.  
>I have more doubts now than ever.<br>But I trust him. I trust Zexion.  
>And so help me if I can't do a damn thing to fix this.<br>Zexion has finally returned to his own room.  
>Xemnas hasn't questioned it. At all.<br>I've tried to keep my distance from both of them.  
>As for Zexion, I do it so no suspicion arises, since both of us only really talk at meetings, or mission assignments (paperwork as well).<em>

* * *

><p>"It takes time... Just be patient." I worry that the Superior may be plotting something of his own...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha. I should have updated this last weekend.  
>But I didn't.<br>And I've had a bit of a writer's block. So it was a bit time-consuming to come up with this,  
>It's kind of a short chapter.<br>But that's what I get for doing this with no outline.  
>So it's more or less a filler and answers a few questions.<br>Also, for anyone whom is reading this. I'm not actually updating on any schedule (I would like to go for weekly, but one can only hope).  
>I also am juggling a few things as well as this so please be patient.<br>Reviews would be appreciated, so that way I can have an Idea of what you guys think, and maybe what you'd like to see.  
>(Fun Fact: Reworked)<strong>


	6. Corrupted By Power

It's absolutely divine that the Superior hasn't suspected a thing. Although, it's particularly odd for him to request my presence especially since everything is going "well". I'm more "concerned" about the fact that it was said to be important. So, I knock, five times.

I hear a muffled come in, and I enter. "You requested to see me Superior?" I shut the door, then make my way closer to his desk (which is in fact the only piece of furniture aside from the chair he sits in in this room). I stop a few feet in front of it, quickly surveying his desk, which was adorned by papers. Of his own penmanship. Which was extremely rare and could only mean one thing.

"That I did, Zexion." He stood up from his own chair and walked over to me.

"Was there anything in particular you needed to discuss, sir?" He was only a few feet away from me, leaning on the edge of his desk. He never left his seat. For anyone. Why start now? I looked into his amber gaze, noticing an all too familiar look. A deadly look.

"I want to talk with you. Run a few hypothetical situations by you."

"If all you had wanted to do was talk, why ask me?" I perked my eyebrow up, he did have my curiosity now. Why not ask IV? Or VII?

"Because you are wiser than anyone else, myself included. So please, walk with me Zexion." The fact that he's not only requested my audience and 'complimented' me in the past five minutes is starting to say he's up to something. He started to walk, and I (apprehensively) followed suit. "I was wondering, what if there was another way...?"

"And what exactly in particular do you mean by that?"

"To return hearts, well. To return an ideal heart." Ideal. Artificial. Perfect. All what happened back then.

"It depends, finding thirteen hearts that have the ideal definition of a heart would be difficult. " I paused, knowing that a single word could cause hell. "...Although, there are more inhuman methods of doing so."

"That's what I thought, funny thing isn't it? I swore I had the notes from way back when. But I can't find them anywhere." I almost stopped walking, I let myself breathe normally. Or else he'd figure I knew something about them 'missing'. I also noticed he was very close to me.

"That does seem a bit odd, although I was unaware that they had been salvaged." The superior started to walk up the curved stairwell. The same stairwell that led to the Altar of Naught (which he had only allowed Sai'x to set foot on, in certain cases).

"They were, or at least I had thought they were." I crossed my arms, well... more like wrapped them around my torso. Why would he want me of all people to be near his precious Kingdom Hearts? "But on a similar note, I would like to show you something." He extended his hand, motioning me to follow. So I did. He continued to walk up the spiral stairwell, all to calmly.

"If I may ask, what exactly would you like to show me?"

"It's amazing Zexion... It has gone beyond the expectations we had." An actual answer rather than fawning over a moon would be great. "God. It's divine. Kingdom Hearts is so close, I can feel it." The Superior stopped and motioned for me to go first through the door, which I did. However his courtesy would lead to even more devious intentions. I had stopped, he motioned for me to continue. "Keep going."

So I walked up yet another staircase (although this one was smaller) to the Altar. Then I had seen it... No, I had also felt it. Kingdom Hearts. It's corruption. The supposed deity we worship, I couldn't help but frown a bit. It was farther along than I had thought it to be. I had subconsciously walked to the middle of the altar, like a moth to a flame. This can't be real... no. This is not real, perhaps I'm still dreaming? I was breathless. More from being absolutely petrified than amazed... "...Superior..." He had walked over to my side, and he looked to be observing me, although I wouldn't call observe the proper term for it. It was more like desire.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, but he didn't remove it he let it linger. "It's beautiful, it can help us... Zexion." He waltzed over to the edge and raised his hands. "It can return what we lost." He walked back over to me, making direct eye contact with me. He was intending to do something, at least I think he was. "Oh Zexion, it's wonderful." He placed both his hands on my shoulders, in an all too gentle manner. The way he looked at me though. It was clear, Kingdom Hearts wasn't the object of his true desire. I was.

"How much longer do you think it will take...?" Up here, I had no escape. Not unless VII showed up (which is highly unlikely, he's buried in damage reports). I had to distract him.

"Not too long." I felt a sharp "pain" in my chest. It was an illusion, a mere memory. But it hurt, I cannot let this happen. I looked to my side, taking in the floor pattern. This close? This soon? I can't tell XIII to stop collecting hearts... I could distract him, maybe. I closed my eyes, this "pain" had not ceased. "...Zexion?"

I shook my head a bit, and raised my hand to it. Perhaps I was just losing my sanity. "Yes, Superior?"

"Are you alright?" I heard far too much concern in his voice.

"...Yes, I just seem to have a bit of a migraine." Which is a lie, it hurts exactly where my heart was. Is this an effect of Kingdom Hearts? It's sickening.

"I guess you should rest then," he opened a corridor and motioned for me to go through it, and I did. It led to the sixth floor (since corridors could not be used to enter one's personal chambers). I took my leave, safely. Seven should be told of this, although right now I really should rest.

* * *

><p>He looked so pale when he left, that must be a bad migraine. (I do know he is prone to getting them.) Zexion... Oh how he looked amazed, I finally managed to catch his attention. Perhaps I can catch his desires as well... Dearest Zexion, he looked so beautiful under Kingdom Hearts. His silver hair gently catching the pale yellow gleam. Oh how I want you all to myself. I would of gotten to express my desires fully, but you had seemed so bothered. I do not want to hurt you. "I hope for another chance then, my dear schemer..." I returned to my office, skimming over the papers. Alchemy. Science. The data proves I can return two hearts, if it is done just right. I want to give you the very thing you lost, due to my lust for power. But you were so young then, just a babe. Oh how you've grown, you've blossomed into a fragile creature. You are just as deadly as you are beautiful... My dear Shadow-Walking Schemer, you no longer need to fret...<p>

I hear three rasps on my door, "Superior, may I come in?"

"Of course VII." The tall blunette walked in, shutting the door whilst balancing a stack of papers.

"I have my set of paperwork finished, where do you want them sir?"

"Good, just place them on the edge of the desk VII." I waited for him to place them down, "what type of mission does Zexion usually go on?"

He paused for a second before he answered, "it's only reconnaissance, why?"

"He seems tired."

"We've both had a lot of work to do Sir, the paperwork can be tedious. It's only once in a while I send him though, only when there's no definite threat." I heard him swallow.

"Ah, I was unaware... do the two of you need more time for the paperwork?"

"Time would definitely help, I do not know if it would cure the issue though..."

"Well, then i'll give you both a month and a half to do the work." I leaned back in my chair, it seems odd how he's reacting to this.

"Thank you sir, i'll let him know." VII turned and took his leave. I hope Zexion will be placed under less stress this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Bam, got this one done... which it's more or less feelings than plot.**

**Zexion realizes that Xemnas is closer to actually completing Kingdom Hearts than he has been leading on (it's partially blocked so it's kind of hard to guess acurately).**

**I also hate being sick, seriously. It's no fun.**

**But, we're getting somewhere.**

**So please don't kill me because I suck at updating, but I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. A Memory Once Dormant

As soon as the superior asked about Zexion I knew something was up. Well, that and he also had papers of his own scattered on his desk (it's usually pretty bare). I should check up on him. I flicked my wrist and summoned a corridor to the sixth floor and I stepped through, it led me to the library. Which after about thirty minutes it was clear he wasn't in there... which is a clear indicator of something. I walked to his room then, knocking softly three times. "Zexion...?"

A muffled come in was heard to my relief. So I went in to find Zexion lounging on his bed reading what seemed to be a copy of Hamlet. "Hello Seven." His silver fringe obscured his face at the moment. "Was there something you needed?" He carefully bookmarked the page he was on and gently closed the book (which seems the only kind of thing he shows any sort of emotion toward).

"Yes, there is..." He sat up properly and looked at me, it was unsettling at how pale he was. I mean, he was pale... but he looks unusually pale. "...but first, are you okay?"

"Yes, I had a bit of a migraine earlier but it has passed." Zexion folded his hands on his lap. "Now what was it you needed?"

"The Superior was asking me about you... like he commented you seemed tired and I replied you give us both a lot of paperwork. He gave both of us a month and a half to do all of it. But he also had handwritten notes on his desk and... an-" Zexion motioned for me to stop, although he frowned a bit.

"It seems he wants to use Kingdom Hearts to return hearts, but not all. Only a few it seems. Those notes are him trying to remember the data from Radiant Garden. But it seems Kingdom Hearts is not his true desire."

I most likely looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth wide open. "What."

"The Superior pulled me up into his office today. To talk. So I did, he asked me about what I recalled on the notes from back then. I played dumb. He seemed to believe it. That was not all that happened though. He took my up onto the Altar and showed me Kingdom Hearts... " He sighed a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "But then he looked at me, not observing. Not in anyway he looks at anyone else, he looked at me with desire. Not just simple one, it was strong." He shook his head. "Then I felt a sharp 'pain' in my chest, I couldn't tell if it was an illusion or not... so I told him I had a migraine. He looked far too concerned and sent me on my way." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"That Bastard..." I was so angry, how dare he even think about anyone like that. Let alone try to get him alone, Zexion is no physical fighter. I want to hit him so hard right now. I remained quiet although it was probably quite clear I was angry.

It must've been a little while, but I heard Zexion speak up. "Sai'x?"

"...Yes?"

"Kingdom Hearts is closer completion than I had thought it to be."

I looked at him, he was calm... but god I wanted to hurt someone. I slammed my fist into the wall (rather than at Zexion, he didn't deserve my rage). "**He what!**" I remember yelling before I fully went berserk.

I only had a matter of seconds to dodge Seven's claymore. He was a loose canon, seemingly even more so regarding me. He had no idea what he was doing clearly. "Seven!" He swung again, I thought I moved out of the way, but part of the guard (it wasn't the blade fortunately) connected with my leg. This was clear due to the all too loud crack of my fibula. "Dammit Seven!" I summoned my Lexicon and cast reflect. His berserker mode was no longer than thirty seconds. Before I could finish casting the spell he brought his claymore back around and threw it. I hissed as soon as it connected with my torso, directly below my rib cage. He then promptly pinned me to the wall. He had no idea what he was doing of course... "Sai'x! Stop!" In that instant a dormant memory resurfaced...

* * *

><p><em>I awoke to a loud crack. What was it? I quietly slid out of my bed, my small feet making a small thud as they connected with the ground. There was muffled yelling, my father and another. Then a loud thud was heard. It was scaring me. Would mother be mad if I went to her? I hope not, for I had already started towards their bedroom. The door was cracked, enough so that I could slide in without having to push it open further. "Mother?" She was sitting upright on the bed.<em>

_"Ienzo?" She looked over to me, and got up. "You should be asleep dear."_

_"I know, but the noises woke me up. I don't know what they are..." I met her halfway and she leaned down to be close to me._

_"Noises?"_

_"The yelling, and the thud..." Her eyes opened at this, she hugged me and I believe she placed her favorite necklace on me._

_"Ienzo, your father and I love you very much, I want you to know that. Right now I need you to go into my closet and stay there. Do not leave it." I frowned a bit. She kissed me on the forehead and ran her hand through my silver locks (which I inherited from her). She gave me a gentle push over towards the door and I quietly went in, backing myself to be even with the boxes. I could still see her through a small slit in the door, I grabbed a hold of the small locket that hung around my neck. _

_"Well well well, it's been a while Lorelei." _

_"Oh, it's you." After a small stare down between her and whomever the other was I heard the sharp, silencing sound of metal hitting flesh. My eyes opened wider, I wanted to scream but I could only feel my throat tighten. There was so much screaming, they cut her so many times, she was now dressed in red... I had backed myself up against the wall of her closet, tears streaming down my face. I was shaking so badly... He was about to cut her again, but he was hit by a poker from the fire place._

_"You son of a bitch." Oh thank go- _

_"Aw that's cute, why don't you two have a crimson funeral?" He hit him, with the knife. He hit the ground and stopped moving, my mom screamed. Dad? My throat felt so tight, I wanted to scream... but I couldn't I stood there. I couldn't do anything but watch. She had looked over towards the closet and let out a sob. _

_"Y-You c-can't..." I closed my eyes. This can't be real. No. I am in a dream. A very lucid dream. _

_"Yo, Cos. I think there's a kid."_

_"What?"_

_"There's a child's room down the hall and pictures of a kid."_

_I heard a laugh. "Lorelei, no one told me you had a kid... perhaps he shouldn't find his mommy and daddy like this." He opened the closet (I sensed the moonlight on my eyelids) and after a few seconds of silence grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out. I opened my eyes to see I was face to face with him. He was covered in blood. "What a shame, cute kid too." I heard my mom let out a strangled cry._

_"Dude, we ain't got much time... hurry it up."_

_"Sander, hush. I know." I felt a sharp pain in my side, he dragged the blade deeply across my torso, right below my rib cage. Then I was thrown like a rag doll over by my parents. I didn't move. I kept my eyes open, they left quickly. I wanted to scream, would anyone hear me? I pulled myself up, seeing the scene I had wished to avoid. Mom? Dad? Please tell me it's a dream... I made my way over to my mother. She wasn't breathing. Neither of them were. She was still warm, I curled up into her belly and I think I was crying. I don't even know how long I was there. But after some time people showed up..._

_"Shit man... what kind of monster would do this?" _

_"A twisted one, Tim. Get a paramedic."_

_"Why?"_

_"The kid is still breathing."_

_"Okay." I heard footsteps and yelling. I peered over just a bit to see this man trying to coax me away from my mother. I will not move. No. _

_"You said you needed a para- oh my..." _

_"Yes we did, although you'll need to get the kid away from his mom... he's not budging." I gripped tighter into her torn nightgown and after a minute the man had left, a young blunette took his place._

_"Hello there sweetie, I'm Aqua." She paused and looked at me, "I know you want to be with your mom right now, but you got hurt pretty badly and she won't be too happy if you don't get that looked at... so do you think I could bandage it up for you? So that way your mom knows you're okay?" She seemed nice, although I know my mom wouldn't know... but I was feeling so woozy. "Please?" I looked up at her, her blue eyes full of worry. I frowned a bit and let go of my mom for the final time, Aqua (was it?) had caught me and gently placed some gauze onto my side. She pulled out some bandages and a needle. Then some sort of solution I think... My vision became flecked with black and I wanted to close my eyes badly... I grabbed onto her sleeve and then it all faded to black..._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my berserker mode only to have my hands clasped tightly around Zexion's throat. I looked into his eyes to see he was absolutely petrified and crying. He was crying. I let go immediately and backed away. "...Zexion?" He didn't answer, he balled himself up kind of. I saw his hand clasped around his left side, covered in blood. Oh god. "Zexion, please answer me?" I summoned dusks to start to clean up any damage. He let out a muffled sob. "I'm so sorry... I- I..."<p>

"...It's not your fault."

"I **attacked** you. It's all my fau-" He looked up at me, my amber eyes meeting with his sapphire ones.

"You triggered a memory." A memory? Right. He doesn't have too many of those.

"Zexion... I..."

"Please get me the elixir on my desk." I did and quickly handed it to him, he drank it and it had (thankfully) stopped the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologizing. You cannot control the 'rage' you harbor." He wiped the tears off of his face, he looked at them curiously. "...Hm."

"What?"

"Apparently the direct emotions from that memory transferred to me... Or I cast them upon myself..." He shook his head. "Seven, get the First Aid Kit from my bathroom, it's underneath the sink." I promptly got up to retrieve it. I returned to see Zexion casting a seal unto himself, it changed his clothes (he changed into his pajamas). His cloak still lay on the ground (since he slid it off right after he started talking to me).

"Shit..." I looked at his lower leg to see it freshly bruised and slightly pushed in.

"Seven, you'll need to bandage this... there's a splint in the kit. Lay that on my leg after you place a thin layer of gauze on it." Zexion placed his hands on his leg (where it was injured) and moved them, a loud crack was heard a few moments later. "I snapped the bone back into place. Although I will be unable to walk for a bit." He told me exactly how to wrap it as I was doing so, figures he would know. I apologized every other minute until he told me to shut up.

"Okay, all done." Seven removed his hands from my newly wrapped leg, I looked into his eyes. _Worry. Fear. Anger._ He was "mad" at himself for attacking me. He had not intended to. I was not "mad" at him for it in turn. Although to my credit he moves faster than I had thought.

I pulled myself up, well I tried to then he picked me up and placed me gently on my own bed (which sustained no damage). "I am going to rest now... Make  
>sure to take my cloak and destroy it." It had to be disposed of immediately, or else I left a risk factor up in the air.<p>

"Zexion, how are we going to explain this?"

"I fell and a few of my spell books hit my leg after I tripped down a small set of stairs since I was inattentive and missed a step."

"But part of your leg is broken."

He pointed to some gigantic books on his desk. "They are heavy and at least weigh ten to twenty pounds per book. I 'should've had the dusks' get them for me." Which I did in the first place. I can barely carry one on my own. There were only three there.

"Oh... ok. How long do you think the elixir will take to fully kick in."

"At least a few days." He frowned just a bit, and I slid under my covers. He took the hint and left. I looked up at pale blue ceiling, "thankful" VII turned the lights off and I sighed. The once horrid night that I forgot now fresh on my mind. There was no way I was to sleep this night.  
>It was odd, how I cried the same tears and felt the same pain Ienzo once did...<br>It's the start of a whole new nightmare...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**"...dressed in red... "- She was covered in blood.**

**"...crimson funeral"- he was going to drench them in their blood (i.e. Red rather than black)**

**"...he was absolutely petrified and crying."-Zexion subconsciously self cast the memory as an illusion and the emotions transferred, Sai'x thought he had caused it.**

**"...elixir on my desk."- A cure elixir, mixed by Zexion himself (since potions don't do too much and he clearly can't cast a cure panel in this situation). It gradually heals his wounds.**

**So yeah, there's Sai'x flipping his shit and accidentally attacking Zexion. The very person he wants to protect. Nice. Great thing to write on a valentines day.**

**So It never actually says what happens to Ienzo's parents but for the sake of this they were murdered and he witnessed it, causing him to go mute due to the trauma of the incident. (Hence the reason why he's saying he can't scream.)**

**It's an AU so Aqua can totally be an EMT.**

**Be she also seems really nice, so I could see her liking children or healing people before she became a keyblade master. **

**I would also think Zexion would suffer from "nightmares" that is really just a horrid memory or his subconscious casting an illusion on himself and he can't wake from it. (I also think he can self-cast his element on himself by this logic.)**


	8. Remnants

I opened my eyes to see an all too familiar ceiling, bathed in blue due to the curse of what some would call a moon. Despite the fact that i've been in bed for two days, I still feel "sore" as well as the fact that I have nothing to hide from the once dormant memories. Sleep is such a fragile thing, one minute it beckons you, the next it eludes you. Like a game of cat and mouse. "Perhaps I should get some air..." A light sigh escaped my lips as I rolled out of bed. I had changed and sat down on the bed to place my boots on, my leg still bruised from the fiasco a few days before. Of course, the peace never lasts long. Right about the time I finished sliding the one boot on IX busts in. No personal space with him.

"Zexion! Have you seen Roxy?" Nicknames. With the nicknames.

"You mean XIII?"

"Yes! I wanted to go to Atlantica with him, hey!" Oh no. I heard the lightbulb go off on that one. "You should come with us! You look like you need to take a break from all that paper work."

"I really don't think I'd be able to take a break IX." I almost wanted to flop back into my bed right then.

I heard a faint knock on the already open door (at least he knocked). "May I come in..?"

"Yes you may XIII, in fact IX was just looking for you." The boy has his moments.

"Oh, really? Well we can go to Atlantica now."

"Roxy! I want to take Zexy with us, but he doesn't want to go..." Ugh, the nicknames. And now he's pouting. Redeem yourself XIII. Do not look at him.

"I... I uh... I don't know. Zexion's probably busy Demyx."

"There's... quite the commotion going on in here." Well. I guess it's invade the slightly ill Schemer's room time. "Nine, Thirteen please go off and do whatever it is you do in your spare time."

After they skittered off to Atlantica (most likely), Seven had closed the door. "Thank you."

"A nice handful of sunshine and rainbows is not needed right now."

"I agree, I was just going to go for a stroll though."

He looked at me with "worry" and then sighed. "Are you sure you're fine to do that?"

"Yes." I deftly slid my other boot on and got up, looking him in the eyes. "I think I know the limits of my own well being."

"Off to anywhere in particular?"

"No." With that I was "free" so to say. I made my way to the city (which has no residents). It had an eerie calm to it. The darkness aided in it. Perhaps the dark only helped to quell my ever constant flow of thoughts since I had control over it. Not like a heartless, whom was entirely darkness (they are what is left of the heart). I was like a hybrid of both "breeds". I had an affinity to the dark as well as my own element, yet I retain my "human" shell... The reason we have a set uniform is because the cloaks themselves are made to protect from the darkness (which in most cases would burn the "skin" of the nobody through long exposure). In my case, I could walk around with very little to protect me and I would not receive the burns, and from what I've seen they are quite the pain to deal with. The rain wasn't present for once. Leaving the city in silence. Leaving me to my thoughts. The pale fluorescent lights leaving a tint on my steel blue hair as I walked pass. Kingdom Hearts, the false deity that we thought to be our salvation... How would it even come to "fall"? Would corrupting it do anything? For that we'd need the power of a keyblade... I nodded my head, escaping my thoughts for the time being as I ran into on of the local "stores" for cover from the squall. At this point my cloak had become soaked. Lovely. I sat down on one of the stools, looking at the barren "store". Why build a town if no one lived here? Hell, had anyone lived here before? The place was in impeccable condition. It looked to be a coffee shop, from what I could see. I ran my fingers through my hair. What have I done...? I've opened the gates of hell and have almost no inkling on how to stop it. To my fortune the place was warm, due to a fresh fire in the firepla- wait. I turned around to see well, the remnants of people. All of them "retained" a human form. Yet they weren't a nobody or a heartless. They seemed to be in a world all their own, serving physical drinks (which made them all the more interesting to me) and going through the motions. I summoned my lexicon and wrote this all down immediately (for this may be something worthy of looking into some more later). This shop reminded me vaguely of Traverse Town's markets. I just watched them, for a few hours (I had lost track of time, so it may have been longer). These remnants had human forms to them, yet they were transparent and had the scent of darkness. Yet there was more, I knew this was only the first layer of it. I had gotten a bearing of what time it was roughly and realized that I would be late for "dinner". (One imposes us to eat, says it's good for us. I don't eat anything, I see no need to.) Food is like potions and elixirs in a way, they have some benefits but nothing major. I dare say I made it back to the castle in record time.

"Zexion! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Seven nearly tackled me into a wall, he looked "relieved" to see me.

"Is something going on?"

"Yes."

"The Superior has decided we must undergo training to test our skills." Just the word made me shudder.

"What? When?"

"Yes... and we will start tomorrow." Individual Skill? This has never happened before. Perhaps it has something to do with those papers he has. I closed my eyes, great another migraine. Then again, running is no walk in the park for me.

"I'm in no condition for it..."

"He's testing us individually, alone." He started to pace in the middle of the hallway.

"Why that makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes... But why? It doesn't make any sense, this has never happened before."

"He's up to something. I don't like it Sai'x. I don't like it at all." This bothers me. Talk of returning hearts, "training", testing an individual's skills. It's all for desire.

I closed my eyes and leaned up against the wall. The thoughts making me feel ill... I slid down in slowly. "...Zexion...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Did you push yourself to far?"

"No, I'm just over-thinking things." Wait. That's not right. "I mean... I..." I shook my head.

"...Zexion." I heard the "worried" tone in his voice.

"I don't even know what I was going to say anymore..." I opened my eyes again.

Sai'x let out a sigh. "...This is bad... this is very, very bad."

"I have to do something about this Sai'x..."

"We have to. You can't do this alone. Not like this Zexion..." Seven sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. We sat there like that for a long time, weary of the future...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Welp. I'll just update this every once in a while. Because scheduling things is not working out too well for me.  
><strong>**I've been in a bit of a lull as to how to continue. OTL  
><strong>**I'll get there.  
><strong>**Slowly but surely.  
>So how about those hybrid HeartlessNobody things I put in the for sake of possible use later?**


	9. A Lucky Break

I let out a sigh and looked over to my clock, which read 4:45 am. Today we find out what the order for "training" is. The extra fifteen minutes would make no difference to me. Even if I managed to fall back. Then I took a glance out the window, Kingdom Hearts has gotten brighter. Soon it will be visible... I walked over to the bathroom (they serve no real purposes other than hygiene based purposes). I looked into the mirror, my hair of course has become a tousled mess, though it only ensured I hadn't slept well. I grabbed the brush and went to work, running my fingers through it and adjusting it to my "liking". The clock now read 4:56 am. I had plenty of time to waste, he wouldn't call the meeting until nine at the earliest. So then I changed into the standard outfit. Perhaps Seven would be up by now. More like he never went to sleep. On the way out I'd taken my gloves and placed them in my pocket, my cloak remaining unzipped. (No need for me to zip it up yet, the castle was quite warm today and the black v-neck I wore underneath provided me with enough "warmth". By the time I reached his room it had become clear he was not in it, his scent stale. I caught him on the stairwell. "Seven"

"Zexion, although it's quite early for you to be up."

"It's only five-fifteen."

"That's my point, plus I don't have a mission for you today."

"I'm not here about that."

"What? Then why are you?"

"The meeting. How do you think he'll order us?"

The Diviner paused for a second, "That is a good question. Perhaps by "strength". I hope not by number." Then i'd be fifth.

"Maybe he'll stagger it."

"That could be good or bad."

"I know." For now, we can only "hope".

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Seven?"

"Please rest for now, in case you have to go early on."

I shot him a glare, we both knew I'd rather do other things. However, I was still recovering. "Maybe."

"I also suggest you zip up your coat, one might think you're slipping."

"I know my coat is open, no one else is up. So negligence on conduct should be fine. What no one knows can't hurt them."

"Touche. I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

><p>.: Nine Am, Common Room:.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered around the Superior, who held a paper in his hand. That paper was what held Zexion's future. If he went early, he'll surely get hurt. Or worse. I'll have to try and persuade the Superior if that is the case. If he's at the end of the list. Good. None of us showed compassion, with the exceptions of Marluxia and Xemnas. Off in the corner Luxord was mumbling something, probably about luck. That's what he needs right now. Some luck. "Now the day you have training and up to two days after you will not have a regular mission." So that way you can heal up when he beats you. "All of the members will undergo three types of training." Oh no. I scanned the room for Zexion, whom seemed to be nowhere in sight as of this time. "Magic based training, endurance training and a round of sparring." I let out a sigh, that is insane.<p>

"Tch." I glanced over to see Zexion was the one to remark to that.

"You will report to the training area at 10 on your selected day. A new updated list will be posted daily." He placed the list and left through a corridor. Neither Zexion or myself moved, the others looked at it though. The two of us made eye contact, both unsure of how to approach it. After some time I managed to get closer and saw it. The break he needed.

_Training list:  
>Each member is to show up alone at 10am to the training area.<br>Day 1-Lexaeus  
>Day 2-Xigbar<br>Day 3-Axel  
>Day 4-Marluxia<br>Day 5-Demyx  
>Day 6-Roxas<br>Day 7-Vexen  
>Day 8-Luxord<br>Day 9-Xaldin  
>Day 10-Larxene<br>Day 11-Sai'x  
>Day 12-Zexion<em>

"That's good." I turned to face the schemer, his expression impassive.

"It is. Nor is it strength based."

"It doesn't look like it's based on anything at all."

"True."

"For now, it seems Lady Luck is on our side."

"Oh please tell me you're not falling for that."

"I jest seven. I jest."

"I'm not sure how to re-act to that."

"Good." Zexion smirked, he knew I was confused. This was clearly what he was aiming for. With that he walked off.

"It's going to be a long week and a half... I'll need to go re-work the missions." I frowned, then sighed softly.

"Hey, Sai'x do you think I'd be able to do a duo mission?"

"Hm? Oh, I suppose it depends I think I could work out something if need be." I turned to face the currently anxious blonde, "Why Roxas?"

"My magic isn't too great and I was wondering if I'd be able to go on another duo mission with Zexion..." That is the one thing he'll have no problem with, the magic category. Since he does have the highest magic here, he's even stronger than Xemnas himself. Some rumors lead to none of us truly knowing how capable he is.

"I could arrange that, however I would talk to Zexion since he does outrank me." I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Alright, thanks Sai'x!" He quickly ran off, to find Zexion I suppose. I couldn't help but smile... I felt a stirring memory of the past.

* * *

><p>"Why on earth would someone make a castle <em>this<em> complicated?" I let out another heavy breath. Where could he be? I've checked the basement, the common rooms, the kitchen, and the library. How is he... well I mean Zexion isn't referred to the elusive schemer for no reason. Wait. Does he have a room? Oh man, now I have to go back to the basement again. "Come on..." Can't I summon those corridors. I raised my wrist and flicked it, the portal opening in front of me. When I walked through I was right in the basement. "Hey Vexen! I have to ask you something!"

The Chilly Academic turned to face me, placing his current "experiment" on the table. "That wouldn't have to do with any borrowing of supplies would it? Hm?"

"No, I was wondering if you knew where Zexion's room would be... Since I know he tends to spend a lot of time down here..." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"It's on the sixth floor, just like how yours is on the thirteenth. Why though?"

"I was told to ask him about a duo mission since I need help with my magic."

"I see, at least your not going to hang around the delinquents this time. If he's not there I don't know where else he could be, if you've checked everywhere." I nodded, then shivered... was it always this cold in here? I suppose he means Axel.

"Thank you Vexen," I quickly turned and left summoning a corridor to the sixth floor. The numbering of this place is so weird. Like the top floor is one and there are sub-levels. Then the bottom floor is 20 which is like the hangars and dungeon. Is there a dungeon? Man. I wasn't paying attention and hit something, which landed on my foot and just- ow.

"I suppose that's better than missing one of the steps." I stopped staring at my foot to look up to see Zexion, who I just had caused to drop like fifteen books.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to..." I leaned down to help pick them up, he had done the same.

"No need to apologize, I don't think you realized I was there... or where you walking for that matter."  
>He picked up two of the thinner books.<p>

"Alright, also now that i've managed to find you... do you think it would be okay if you could help me with my magic, 'cause I talked to Sai'x and he said to talk to you since he said that he may be able to arrange a duo mission and I looked practically everywhere and then I realized you actually had room. Which you inhabit." He looked at me then smirked a bit, shaking his head slightly at my question.

"First off, you'll need to talk a bit slower thirteen I only caught something about the wonder of me having an actual room. What, did you think I lived in the library? I'm not like four and his lab..."

"Oh... Okay. So, since training is coming up I was wondering if you could help me improve my magic a bit. Originally I had asked Sai'x for a duo mission and he told me to ask you. So than I looked everywhere and nothing. While I caught my breath I remembered you would have a room, and how to use a corridor- funny how we can only use them freely in the castle. So I asked Vexen and he said to check the Sixth floor, and it did work... just I walked into you, and didn't find your room."

"I see, that sounds like quite the adventure you've had. I see no issue with it, however i'll need a couple days. How about this, you go and tell seven to slot it in for two days from now. Also specify nothing with particularly strong heartless." He stood back up, having picked up all the fallen books. I placed the few I picked up on top of the pile. Zexion looks different somehow... is he tired? No, I don't think that's it.

"Thank you Zexion, I really appreciate it. Sorry about walking right into you. I really am." He smirked once again and shook his head... It was more of a half-smile though. He looked nice with i- WHOA THERE. Where did that come from?

"Just be careful not to walk into a wall, or miss a step. It's not a problem really, at least you gave me some notice." He turned and walked off in the same direction. I guess that is where is room is. I'll go tell Sai'x, this is great!

That boy is unique, if anything. His scent has little to no traces of darkness in it, it smells of light, sea-salt and the faintest trace of sand. Thirteen acts like he's truly got a heart... yet he retains little memory. Interesting that he'd want me to train him in magic, I'd have guessed he would ask eight about it. Perhaps he does have some sense to him. Yet he is in a zombie-like daze at a moments notice. "Wonderful..." I gently placed the books I had gathered on the top of my desk. "That is what he relies on." However his asking for help could be favorable if I play it right. It seems another piece is starting to fall into place, what an interesting game this is starting to become...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

* * *

><p><strong>My updating skills They do not exsist for a regular basis.<br>But hey it's Chapter 9.  
>Which was a small pain to write.<br>But done, and I have a bit of a renewed enthusiasm for writing it.  
>To the key bits:<br>Training, it's part of Xemnas's "plan" which will be revealed in due time.  
>Zexion having the highest magic stats- Reference to 3582, in which he does.  
>^The rumor, I feel was in Chain of Memories.<br>I am fully aware Sai'x would probably shoot Roxas down in a heartbeat but I feel like dealing with him is like dealing with a golden retriever puppy.  
>Roxas is also like Sora with his mannerisms and enthusiasm, just more dazed and docile. So I can see him developing a sense of justice and the need to try and protect everything.<br>As I was typing this I also realized there are like three characters developing some type of relationship with Zexion.  
>With Xemnas, he's just plain old creepy and I feel like Xenahort had this odd fixation on Ienzo. Thus it transferred. Not like love, but a desire to make IenzoZexion his and only his. Like a canary in a cage.  
>Sai'x You've clearly read that it is ZekuSai, and there is not nearly enough of the ship out there. Plus I see these two having an adorable platonic-like relationship. It would be sass and grumpiness. Thus humor-able, which I hope to convey at one point.<br>Roxas, I see him as having some of Ven's memories too so I think Ven would be like you look sad i'm going to cheer you up to Ienzo. I think that Ven and Ienzo would have an awkward brother-like relationship. Since I feel Ansem let the keybearers in the castle and they probably knew about Ienzo, hence Zexion's half-smile. I may further this one, I'm not sure yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the follows too, I appreciate it.<br>Now I will not bore you further with my small essay of an Author's note.


	10. A Newfound Discovery and Snowball Fights

.:Two Days Later:.

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at my clock, 5:15 am... I must've overslept. It wasn't too long though which is good, mission wise today should be easy. I simply just to have "patience" with Thirteen. I could even afford to sleep in some more, he doesn't wake until later from what I know. So, I could use the sleep... but wasn't my alarm on? It would probably be tough to go back anyway, so it's better I get up now. With that, I slid out of bed and went to get ready. By the time I had gone to get my cloak, it was 5:30. As I reached for my coat I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Thirteen had opened the door and walked in, he looked like he was up way too early than he's used to. "You didn't have to wake up early Thirteen."

* * *

><p>I felt like I had to, since from what I know Zexion gets up quite early. As in, wow people get up at this hour? I was so tired, but I wanted to impress him. I have to handle this well. "I wanted to. Plus it will give us more time anyway." He looked at me and smirked a bit.<p>

"That it will, perhaps there is more to you than a zombie like daze." I never noticed how pale he actually was. I didn't expect him to have any sort of muscle tone though... It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't nothing either.

I smiled, "Thanks?" I yawned, this was _really_ early.

"Perhaps some coffee is in order then. Do you drink it thirteen?" Zexion slid his cloak on and zipped it up. I tried to act uninterested but it was kind of hard to.

"I've never tried coffee actually..."

"It's good, you can add creamer and sugar or just drink it plain. Many combinations, come along now." Within the next hour I had tried coffee, which was actually pretty good. And we had a small breakfast, with that both of us were ready to depart. We went to Seven.

"Seven, the mission if you don't mind."

"Hm?" He looked up to see Zexion and myself, "Oh, right. You two will be in The Land Of Dragons, there's no real big heartless threats to deal with but you'll need to investigate a rumor. That rumor being on some of the locals taming heartless like creatures. Off you go now, and once your done Zexion can handle the RTC." I nodded and Zexion just gave a slight one, he then summoned the corridor.

"XIII." I went in first and he followed behind me.

Once we walked through the corridor and it closed, Zexion snapped his fingers. "Why'd you do that?"

"To disguise ourselves, to the citizens we look like locals. Since we'll have to pass through town, this makes it a lot easier. Now come along, we'll need to get closer to the mountains." Zexion walked off, I ran after him not wanting to be left behind.

"So... Why Land of Dragons? Wouldn't a place like Agrabah be better?"

"The desert would be alright, but we could get lost or caught in a sandstorm. Here there is plenty of cover, plus the residents are more concerned about other matters, so all the better for us. First we'll start at the mountain and make our way down from there. I have an inkling that they'll be in the forest but it's best to check everywhere."

"Oh, alright then."

It had been a few hours until we reached a clearing in the mountains and Zexion motioned me to stop.  
>"Here is fine." I looked over to him.<p>

"What now?"

"We train, as per what you had asked of me. After ward we do the mission." Zexion snapped his finger again and both of our clothes returned to normal.

"Oh... Okay, so I wanted to learn how to cast my spells a little better. Since... I don't really use them a lot." I frowned, hoping that Zexion wouldn't mind.

"Alright, what do you know then?"

"Fira, Blizzara, Cura, and Aerora."

He paused and nodded, "That is a decent variety, how is your defense?"

"It's decent, I use it in balance with my weapon."

"Do you have any open panels?"

"Yes, about three why?"

"You'll need to add it in, as well as learn how to incorporate it into what you know now. You have a decent selection there." I added the panel in, and Zexion showed me how to cast it.

"Since what I gave you was a basic reflect it will appear as a medium sized square, it can block a hit or two." He stepped back a few steps.

"So, I can cast it, do I practice on that?"

"I will hit you with an intentionally weak Aero, attempt to block it." Zexion flicked his wrist and cast Aero, It took me a second but I got it at the last moment. "Again." Once again he cast Aero and this time I blocked it with a decent timing, he didn't say again after that and it hit me. He shook his head as if he was quietly laughing.

"Hey! You can't just hit someone when they are celebrating!" A soft smile formed on his lips.

"You never know what will happen in a real fight Thirteen."

He's got a point. "Still!"

"You've got no argument, but back to the point. You now have a basic set of spells. It's nothing that makes you a mage, but will do just fine for now. So, now we will fight using magic only. I will not be using any above the '-aga' range. Since from my knowledge that is the superior's strongest spell level."

"There's a higher one?"

He sighed, "Yes Thirteen, that would be spells that end it 'aja'. I am the only one with a variation of all levels." He will beat me up with magic. "Alright, you can use your keyblade to defend." I sighed, that was better.

"Do we start now?"

"Yes, there's not usually a defined start in a fight." Zexion sent a fireball flying past my head, which I dove out of the way from. Before I could get up he cast Blizzara and Aerora which I cast reflect and managed to block them both. I quickly got back up and cast fira in his direction. He cast a Blizzara to parry it. _I should have thought of that! _He paused a second before casting quake, which knocked me off balance, I used that to cast Aerora in his direction while I tried to make it look like I was way off balance. It _almost_ hit him. What I mean by that is he cast one of the upper levels of reflect on it. I got so into the fight I forgot I could use my keyblade and was relying on my spells and rolling all over the place. Zexion cast a Thundara spell at me, which I didn't know he did and it shocked me. Literally. I cast fira and actually hit Zexion, what I didn't realize is that when I knocked him off balance that there was a small drop behind the log he tripped over.

"Oh shit!" I pulled myself back up and ran over quickly to see if he was okay, I peered over the rock only to get a snowball in the face. I think my reaction was something to see, because when I looked back after I cleared the snow off Zexion looked amused. He had pulled himself into a sitting position and laid his hands on his lap. "Hey!" I wailed a snowball right back at him. He dodged it and started to form another one. "I thought you said no weapons!"

"Snow, is not a weapon it is simply packed Ice." He threw another one at me and this time I ducked under the log. I saw a small hole that I could roll a big snowball threw and went to do so." I finally got the thing to a decent size when Zexion tried to climb back over, the concerning thing being the crack I heard when he lost his grip on the icy log.

"Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Not yet, I'm fairly confident I can pull myself up." I waited as Zexion went to pull himself up again, he lost his footing (I think he hurt his foot) and I grabbed him this time. "There was no need to help Thirteen, but thank you."

"You're Welcome."

"Now, that this matter is resolved we should go investigate those heartless like creatures. As well as some ramen or a warm drink." Zexion snapped his fingers again, and started to walk off. I followed alongside him, I studied his features and figured he can't be that much older than me. I mean, maybe no more than a few years if that... Wasn't he just a kid when he lost his heart?

"So, are we going to start looking in the forest?"

"We don't need to look as much as we need to listen and sense it. Darkness has a scent, it they're doing anything with creatures of the sort we can bank on the scent. If they're talking it will echo and as nobodies we are consciously aware of darkness."

"Oh." It wasn't too long until we heard some talking, and from what we could hear it sounded like quite a few people. Zexion motioned for me to stop.

I lowered my voice, "I can't really tell where it's coming from..."

He lowered his as well, if we could hear them they could hear us. "It seems like it's to the left of us." I moved quietly and started off in that direction carefully listening, Zexion did so as well. I could see them clearly and then he pulled me behind a bush, "Don't stand there like a deer Thirteen, we are not trying to make ourselves known."

We both lowered our voices so they were barely audible. "What are they doing?"

* * *

><p>"It looks like a trade of some sort." The two men were talking and one of them handed the other some type of pouch.<p>

Just what are they trading? Heartless are unlikely and the unversed haven't been around for a long time... The one, who had taken the pouch, walked over to a crate and opened it tying a rope to something. It seemed like he walked back over after some struggle and had one of the same creatures I had seen in the town from before. "Remnants..."

"What?" Thirteen looked over to me with a questioning look, "You know what they are?"

"Not fully yet, they seem to be some hybrid of both the nobody and the heartless. They're not 'solid' being as in most of the time you can pass through them. But it seems that they are sometimes." I was curious as to how they even caught them.

"But then... how did they catch them?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I shifted my weight a bit and leaned forward, this was just like what I had seen not too long ago. I hadn't known that such things were possible, hybrids.

Watching was all we could do for now, it had seemed they were just trading. What you'd need these things for is a mystery to me. Perhaps they are like the dusks in a way, the only difference being that these seemed to take a world form in a way. This one in particular looking like a shadow of a china doll. "Should we investigate the clearing?"

"No thirteen, it's too risky. We've got what we need to know for now. Let's get out of here before they realized they are being watched, quietly now." Thirteen was making very careful movements and was making his was back to the path, once he was almost there I followed him. We got out unnoticed, by the time we had gotten all we needed to done the sun was setting. "We should RTC, it's later than I had thought it to be." I heard no reply and turned to look, "thirteen?" A snowball flew past my head, he looked a little disappointed that it missed.

"Yes?" He started to form another one, and I shook my head. _This again? _I sighed and picked up some snow.

"Is this means of payback, because that was a poor throw." He threw again, this time I swatted it down.

"Zexion! Come on, not all of us can throw snowballs with pinpoint accuracy!"

"Then perhaps we should work on that." I threw one back at him, just to shoot the bull again. He dodged it and laughed. I don't understand why he was laughing, nor shall I try.

"I will hit you this time!" Roxas started packing more snow than before. Silly.

"Will you now?" I smirked, this will be interesting.

"Yes I will." He was still packing his current projectile when I wailed him with the second snowball.

Roxas made an annoyed face and threw his snowball. I almost made it out of the way, but it clipped my shoulder. "Impressive." He smiled, he looked accomplished with himself.

"We should go back now, I think my fingers are ice cubes."

"Alright then."

We both returned, much past dinner it turns out. Which wasn't a problem- apparently it was eleven's job to cook. I wouldn't say seven was "annoyed" but he certainly wasn't pleased. "How did it go?"

I turned to face the diviner. "Fine, all that needed to be done was done."

"Good." He turned and left, it seemed something else was on the beserker's mind. Thirteen smiled and looked at me.

"Thank you Zexion."

"No problem." Thirteen took off, most likely to his room it was a busy day.

"The mission took a while."

"Perhaps the snow could be blamed."

"Is that why there is snow on your cloak?"

"Hm? It's still there?" I brushed it off of my coat, perhaps that lump of snow he threw at me wasn't such a bad idea.  
>"It was. Did you at least get what you needed to done?"<p>

"Of course, the creatures we were told to investigate seem to be a type of hybrid. It seems amorphous since i've seen it in two different forms."

"What? How two?"

"They're on this world as well, I found them by chance. In the Land Of Dragons it was shaped like a China Doll there."

"I didn't know such a thing could exist."

"It's not impossible, like all of us they share traits of a nobody and like the heartless they share some traits as well. In our cases some of us share traits with both. I share the sensitivity to the darkness like some of our counterparts."

"Is that why you can use it?"

"Not fully, but yes in a way." Seven looked "surprised" at this.

"Do these things follow anyone? Do they attack for the heart?"

"Neither, it seems they do as they please and mind their own business. I'll place the rest in my report, which should answer the rest of your questions Seven."

"Alright then." I nodded and turned to leave, it's best I start in the report however I don't think I want to include all my notes on these. Nor should we let the superior learn too much about these.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>I apologize that this is really late guys, I've started on Chapter 11 as well so hopefully it won't take me another couple of months to post. Now, unlike some of the prior chapters I have an outline. So that way I should stop jumping all over the place in some chapters.<br>****The remnants are mentioned earlier in one of the chapters (8?) so I've decided to keep them around and use them later on.  
><strong>**And to be cliche, any reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated.**


	11. A New Ordeal

I slid my cloak off and placed it on the edge of the bed, my report had finally reached completion. It was late, just about 1:30 in the morning. Thirteen was so blissfully unaware of all the plans, however it seems he could be directed to follow one easily. The manipulation card should not be played so soon, for it could easily backfire. Tomorrow is another day, I'll deal with the matter when the time comes...

.: Several Hours Later :.

"Your report?" Zexion handed me the report, as we both know how this worked. Hell, I didn't really even need to ask anymore.

"This should more than suffice, and answer any questions." We both nodded at each other.

"My mission?"

"None."

"How? I usually always have one."

"The superior has changed the format for the duration of training so there's not a lot of missions to do, and most of the ones that are up for grabs are more fight orientated."

"Ah. Then I suppose I have a free day basically."

"Enjoy it, you never know when you'll next get one."

"True." Zexion turned and left, he seemed a bit annoyed with not having a mission. Just what was on his mind?

As I left I couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that the only missions were ones that required good physical capabilities. Which I lacked. So I don't think I'll have any missions this week... but these remnant folk were indeed intriguing, a hybrid. Not brainless but not too bright either. Are they somehow able to be led? If so how? Perhaps this would be ideal to look into. I turned to get to the stairs, yes I could take a corridor but the exercise is needed for later. Who was training today anyway? Eight was it? My that is interesting. I reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked outside once again, the air had a slight breeze. "It feels like the calm before the storm..." I could hear the click of my boots echo in the air as I continued to walk to the place I was at before, the 'coffee shop'. I then opened the door and walked in, a few of the remnants were about. I looked at them closely, they retained human forms dressed like dwellers of a busy city. One skirted around me, it's skirt grazing my leg. It had felt almost like a breeze, but there was something more to it. I made my way to the counter through the crowd – It was busy today – and perched myself on a seat on the far end of the counter. These creatures proved to be more and more intriguing the more I found out about them. They could change shape, is it by world? Or by choice? Another seemed to notice me, it seemed to appear like a female waitress. A menu was placed down on the table in front of me, I eyed it curiously. So they can carry and interact with physical things. Not to be rude, even to this remnant I picked the menu up and browsed it contents. None of the items appealed to me, so I placed the menu back down and summoned my lexicon as well as a graphite pencil.

_"Are you ready to order?" _I looked up curiously to see that the remnant's mouth wasn't moving but I clearly heard talking. It smiled and picked up the menu, waiting for my answer.

"I am, but I have no order." Can it even understand me? Plus how am I able to understand it? Does it remember the language...

_"Alright then, but if you do want to order something just go up to the counter and ask. Also, we speak through means of telepathy, that is why you're able to understand us. We have no vocals but we can understand them." _The waitress smiled at me, I just looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. _"I do not mean to be rude by reciprocating your thoughts but you harness the darkness like us and physically exist which makes you a curiosity to us." _

I swallowed, "Do you all understand each other? And does having darkness in ones system make them more likely to be able to communicate?"

_"Yes, we can all communicate with each other, sometimes we block off our thoughts if we want to have solace. But your thoughts are out there for us. Plus as I said before you exist more than we do."_ There are no words to explain my thoughts on what I am just now finding out.

"Oh." I shook my head, it was best I go and dwell on what i've now just learned. I smirked and nodded politely as I made my way towards the door, it seems a breeze just picked up. Good thing I couldn't quite feel the cold... but these remnants are intriguing. I walked towards the castle, not a soul in sight. How these only made it more complicated... If the superior had found out about them, would he use them? I fear what would come of it if he did. Although, I should document this in my Lexicon at one point. "I already feel another migraine coming on..." I flicked my wrist to form a corridor, it's destination to the sixth level of the castle. I walked through and made my way to the room, after the door was closed, I summoned my Lexicon and placed it on the desk across from my bed. Fortunately recording information in Retribution was far easier than on normal paper. I snapped my fingers and a quill appeared as I reworded my thoughts the illusion quill would make them appear on the pages of an infinite book. I calmly paced about and on occasion I would pause and look to see if everything was as I wanted it to be. After some time it was complete and not too long after I was interrupted. At that point I was only "amusing" myself by moving the quill about like it was dancing to some type of tune.

"May I come in?"

"Is this idle chat or something important."

"It's important."

"Come in." I spun the chair I was in around to see Seven was the one who knocked. I could see the emotion in his eyes. _Anger. Concern._

"So, what's up?" I smirked, toying with him may not be the best idea but it seemed that the atmosphere would only get worse from here. His 'emotions' changed. _Confusion. Anxiety. _

"Uh... Not much? I have something to share."

"Grab a chair and we'll all share our issues."

"I'm serious it may be a bad thing."

"Ruin the joke Seven." I rolled my eyes and looked at him, the smirk still present.

"Now you're scaring me."

"What was this all important thing? This is what happens when I am given time to idle about, I've got a lot on my mind you know."

"A lot is an understatement, I caught a glimpse of some of the papers on the superior's desk."

"And?" My smirk changed into a bit of a scowl.

"As you know, there's only been three to go to Training so far. It seems like he's scoring them and the numbers have some meaning to the other notes on his desk. Not sure what, but the notes next to the scores concern me. It's like adequate or needs improvement."

"I don't care for the sound of that." I frowned this time.

"Well, I also saw another thing and it said something about equivalent exchange. Not sure if that means anything." If I had a heart it would've skipped a beat, It was a dead silence until the quill I had manipulated into prancing about hit the desk.

"What did you just say?"

"Equivalent exchange." I didn't look at Seven, but at the shelf behind him. I felt a sharp pang from the past, of some emotion... it's hard to tell what it is.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, it seems Seven sensed my distress. "Not this..."

I heard Sai'x swallow, unsure how to approach the situation. "I assume this is a bad thing, and are you okay? You just got a lot paler."

"It's what destroyed Radiant Garden... Remember those notes I told you about, he's attempting to recreate them is what it seems like."

"The ones on the Heart?"

"Yes. He's probably trying to return one. I had been asked by him a while back about it... That explains the notes on his desk then."

"All of them?"

"Most of them, did he have and dossiers?"

"What?"

"Written records."

"Perhaps, I didn't get too much of a good look. Why?"

"If he is doing what I think he is going to do, he will only be able to return one, maybe two hearts if he plays his cards properly. The exchange 'rate' for a nobody or lesser being is much less than a being with a heart." I opened my eyes and looked at Seven, who still looked worried... no perhaps more worried would be the proper terminology.

"What." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Don't dwell on it Seven, it's highly likely I'm just over thinking this. I lack sleep and for me that only makes it worse sometimes." But we both know I'm not wrong. "Although, we may be able to get Thirteen on our side."

"Huh?"

"Thirteen hasn't fully established any loyalty, sure he has his own 'reasons' but he's got doubts and with the proper assurance and 'convincing' he may jump ship. It's something to consider, but we'll discuss that later."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"We simply show him the truth, the boy's moral compass is to do the right thing Seven. I doubt he'll want to see all of us harmed for a selfish reason. He's no fool Sai'x." Seven seemed to be thinking this through. "Understand?"

"Yes, do we wait to tell him?"

"Definitely Seven. We must find the right time." I frowned, I do not like the fact that he plans to use Equivalent Exchange. "Is that all?"

"The remnants, do they follow any leader?" So he's done some reading in between the lines.

"No, well not that I know of."

"What are they, I know you said a hybrid but do you know of anything more?"

"It seems they use the area around them to create what they look like, it's similar to a world form. Although, as I wrote in my report they are not a physical being. It's like they're an illusion of the worlds citizens."

"What you mean illusions? Isn't that your forte?"

"They both exist and do not exist. It is my forte, and I can sense magic in them but I cannot control them. It's similar to how I can replicate anyone's weapon with it's same abilities."

"Oh." He still didn't seem convinced.

"If I knew how to control them, we'd be a lot farther in out endeavor then now."

"True." I nodded.

"Is that everything now?"

"Yes, i'll be on my way now." He nodded as well and left, as soon as the door shut I let out a repressed sigh. The superior obviously plans on saving himself, but if given two hearts... Who would he give it to? He wouldn't. I turned and returned both my Lexicon and quill to the realm of nothing. I got up, I need to get my mind off of this as well as exchange my current reading selection. I picked up the few books I had from the library for my leisure and left my room. I then flicked my wrist and walked through the corridor straight to my destination.

"Some isolation would do me good..." I placed the books down on a nearby table and began to wander the shelves, I knew all the titles and the spines of them. I let my fingertips run across the spines and closed my eyes. A nobody is just the body and soul, their heart becomes a heartless... but what if both the heartless and nobody died? Would they be reunited? The heart, body and soul? Not according to his notes. There's another way to him. I must tread carefully, I need him to believe I am still 'loyal' to his cause.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So it's probably clear by now that updating this in a reasonable amount of months is how its going to work. Alas, Chapter 11 is up. (I also try to make a chapter about 2,000 words so that's another reason it takes some time).**

This one got a little off track, but I kind of needed to introduce the remnants since they are reappearing. I also happen to take requests, I always like to have the opportunity to write new things.

But I digress, now here's the explanations that you may need.

Remnants: These are kind of hybrids I made up for this AU, they have an appearance of heartless as well as darkness in them but yet they have soul fragments like the nobodies do. They're sort of beings in between. They also take on a type of world form, or they can morph into one. Hence the reason in Chapter 10 that they looked like dolls in a way. I plan to use these more later so any input you guys may have is appreciated.

"Ruin the joke Seven." I rolled my eyes and looked at him... : I feel that Zexion would take the opportunity on occasion to mess around with some of the neophytes minds.

Loyalty: In the game series Zexion shows clear loyalty and a strong work ethic within the organization, so that's why he mentioned he needs to continue to show the "unquestioning" loyalty to Xemnas even if he is no longer loyal. Otherwise VII's and his plans would most likely be foiled.


End file.
